This invention relates to communication systems; and more particularly, it relates to systems in which multiple asynchronous bit sequences are transmitted simultaneously in a single channel.
Conventional communication systems have included multiple transmitting stations which send respective bit sequences to a single receiving station at the same time. But to do that, the conventional communication systems use a separate channel for each bit sequence that is being transmitted. Typically, each channel consists of a certain band of frequencies. Thus, the number of frequency bands that are needed by the conventional communication system increases as the number of bit sequences which simultaneously sent increases. This then presents the problem of requiring a frequency spectrum which is too large.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide a communication system in which multiple transmitting stations can send respective bit sequences to a receiving station simultaneously over a single channel.